With people's ever growing concern regarding their calorie intake, there is an increasing demand for low calorie food products. Natural honey, having 320 Kcal per 100 gms, is a delicacy avoided by many due to its relatively high calorie content. Various attempts to produce low calorie honey were unsucessful due to the unnatural texture and unpalatable taste of such products.
It would have been highly desirable to have a food product which has a taste and consistency of honey and a calorie content which is substantially lower than that of natural honey. It is the object of the invention to provide such a food product and a method for producing same.